tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 11: Exile Basement
Lucky: Ever since season three, contestants had the chance to return to the game via the Attic. What if there was something that you could use to save yourself from being evicted? Well, now there is... Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! Houseguests: Returnees: #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Amber - The Dumb Princess - Loenev #Daniel - The Geeky Pushover - NanoPower512 #Dusk - The Goof - DerpyandDawn #Bianca - The Rich Brat - XxSolarEclipsexX Newbies: #Simon - The Tattle Tale - Conker511 #Jeffry - The Loser - NanoPower512 #Daylight - The Introverted Sister - DerpyandDawn #Sabrina - The Hairstylist - Zannabanna #Naomi - The Model - Zannabanna #Brenden - The Creepy Stalker - Dianted #Samantha "Sam" - The Defensive Jerk - Dianted #Shii Ann - The Goddess - XxSolarEclipsexX #Caden - The Rich Kid - TDY #Devon - The Weird Guy - TDY #Luis - The Easygoing Dude - BlazeHead 51 #George - The Forgotten One - Wes Holden #Arabella - The Chique Diva - Loenev Evicted - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! You can chat and meet each other until the game begins. Dusk : Yay! This is like amazing! Daylight : *Silently Walks By* George: my frined signal was supposed to be here but i guess not Bianca: *puts on glasses* This season is mine. Trey; *picks up Dusk* Hello, Dusk! Amber: *walks in* Is this real? Yay! Trey: Wooohooo! ~ <3 Luis: i can't wait for this thing to start! :D Trey: Me too! :D Luis: so...how many seasons of Big Family have you guys watched? George: Just last season cause bot of my brothers were on it. My older brother won by betaying my younger brother. It a fun to be around them since Holden was so mad about losing Luis: wow, that must have been pretty fun to watch huh?, or was it real annoying? Trey: Wes was a jerk, eliminated my fav character, he played well! I liked him :3 Dusk : Ewww Wes Daylight : I actually thought he- Dusk : I can't like wait for the challenge! Caden: Hi Devon: Oh my glob BF!!! Arabella: Why am i here? I have more money in my pocket then you can win here. Well, with this money i can buy a new boat or something. Trey: Uh... oookay? Shii Ann: *rolls eyes* Blah blah blah. (CONF) I'm excited to be on Big Family 11, and I can definitely expect some pain in the butts. I hope to play a good game, and at least make the jury. But Arabella being eliminating would be icing on the cake. Bianca: LOSERS. Trey: Okay? :I Arabella: Little Bianca is mad on herself cause she didnt won last season. What a shame. *smiles* Trey: Of cource she is, little bich! :3 Dusk : IDC :) *High Fives Bianca* Arabella: (CONF) So, for now Bianca really needs to go. "I'm Bianca, i'm in all previous seasons and i'm hot." Yeah sure. The only hot thing on her is her head cause it's so red. That ugly thing need to evicted as first. Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests and welcome to Big Family 11: Exile Basement! This season's main twist is the Exile Twist. The HOH will not only nominate two or three Houseguests for eviction, but will also nominate someone for exile. If you are sent to exile, you cannot participate in the eviction ceremony. At exile, you will be given a secret clue. If you guess the clue correctly, you will receive a Lucky idol. A Lucky idol will save you from elimination and will be secret. If you receive the majority of votes, the Lucky idol will automatically be played on you. There are also no veto competitions this season so if you are nominated, you must keep your hopes up that you won't be evicted. Also, we have five returning players. They are Trey, Dusk, Bianca, Amber, and Daniel who are all ready for some redemption. It will be an exciting season here on Big Family 11: Exile Basement! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Basement Lucky: Welcome to the Basement, Simon! Simon: Do I just stay here the entire night? D: *texts mum* Dear mum, I am being forced to starve, Sos Sos! Sad...face... done! ~ After an hour gets a reply ~ Simon: *gets text* COOL! It says... Texting others outside the big family house is prohibited, do it again and we will be forced...to...evict you... D: HOH Challenge Lucky: The first HOH challenge is Platform Push. It takes one line to push someone off. Last person standing wins! Bianca: *pushes Caden* Shii Ann: *pushes Devon* "Sam:" Get away! *Pushes Arabella off* Brenden: *Snaps a photo of Trey* Good game, Trey. *Giggles then pushes him off* Bianca: *pushes Simon* Shii Ann: *pushes Amber* "Sam:" No! *Pushes Daniel off* Brenden: *Hugs Dusk* You smell nice. *Pushes him/her off* Shii Ann: K *pushes George* Bianca: *pushes Naomi* "Sam:" Please, die. *Pushes Jeffry off* Brenden: *Pushes Luis off* Bianca: *pushes Sam* Shii Ann: *pushes Daylight* Brenden: *Pushes Bianca* What are 'ya gonna do now, darling? :) Shii Ann: *pushes Brenden* Shii Ann: *pushes Sabrina* Lucky: Shii Ann wins HOH! (Zanna wasn't on and she had waited ten minutes. I let Solar post again.) Nominations Lucky: Shii Ann, which two Houseguets do you nominate for eviction and who do you banish to the basement? Shii Ann: I'm completely shocked to have won immunity, and now I have to make this decision. I'm nominating Arabella and Amber, and I'm banishing Simon. :) Simon: What!? What did I do to deserve it? >:0 Shii Ann: Wait, I'll banish Bianca, not Simon. Amber: Ahw why me? Arabella: Shii Ann, pleae burn in the hell. Trey: I Don't Think you can change that nomination ... :I "Sam:" That's asking a bit much. But while you're asking others to burn in hell, you should too while you're at it. Shii Ann: (CONF) Shouldn't mess with the Shii-Devil. Simon: Imma textig those words to your counsler! Aabella! *texts his mother: Some girl said bad words* Dusk : Simon GTFO Brenden: *Takes a picture of Dusk, then writes in his journal* This will do, perfectly. (CONF) What? Nothing wrong with paying attention to people... hehe! :D (CONF) Simon: *texts Dusk saying: That wasn't very nice!* Trey: How'd you get her number...? Simon: Godplaying... duh! Dusk : (CONF) I'm to sexy for my shirt (End CONF) Simon: I feel like beig an ***hole and tattle on everything others do wrong, while ignoring my own chracter flaws! Daylight : :/ Dusk : Sexy Bianca: Why am I being exiled? WTF? Shii Ann: Being honest, you're kind of rude. ;/ Daylight :/Well actually- Dusk : I don't know Lucky: You cannot change nominations and exiles. Amber and Arabella were nominated and Simon has been banished. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Amber and Arabella have been nominated for eviction. The HOH, nominees, and Simon cannot vote. Trey: I vote Arabella "Sam:" That priss, Arabella. Brenden: Arabella! Amber is sexier. What? I'm not weird.... Daylight : I'm Stupid I quit Arebella is safe :) *Leaves like a Doge* Dusk : Ur right Daylight : K I un-quit *Un-quits like a Doge* Dusk : Ew I vote Amber Daylight : k me 2 Caden: Duh Arabella Devon: Arabella George: I vote to evict Amber Luis: i guess i vote for Arabella. Sabrina: I vote to evict Arabella. Naomi: I vote to evict Arabella. Bianca: Arabella. Shii Ann: Arabella Lucky: Nice knowing ya, Arabella! Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! You have all survived your first day. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Basement Lucky: Welcome to the basement, Luis! Luis: hopefully this won't be permanent. (sits down) HOH Challenge Lucky: To win HOH, you must fill in the blanks. I am going to ______ because... Caden: I am going to win because I have strategy Bianca: I am going to laugh because I'll be watching all of these pathetic people scraping by pathetically, while I have giant cash checks after winning this season. Shii Ann: I am going to prove myself worthy because I have strategy, am good in challenges, show them what the Shii-Devil can do, and ace this competition in a heartbeat. Devon: I am going to find a *cries* girlfriend after I win because I want one *runs off bawling* Trey: I am going to get a movie award because I have Barry Hilton and Bianca as my main actors in ma film :3 Simon: I am going to tattle tail because I feel like it :D Jeffrey: I-I-I'm going to.... fill in the gap because Lucky told me to.... Dusk : I'm going to dance because *Dances* i got the moves like jagger I got the mooooooooves like jagger Daylight : I'm going to try because I really want to win this season but *Cries* I don't know if I can! Amber: I'm going to make some cookies because everyone is so nice here George: I am going to reproduce with frogs because i want to create a new specie of animal "Sam:" I am going to clobber all of these pathetic fools because I need to win, and I plan on doing so. Brenden: I am going to do stuff because I can do stuff. Lucky: Brendan wins HOH! Nominations Lucky: Brendan, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction and who do you banish to exile? Brenden: I am going to nominate... Shii Ann, Bianca, and George. And I'm going to banish Luis. Just because I can. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Shii Ann, Bianca, and George have been nominated for eviction. Brendan, the nominees, and Luis cannot vote. Dusk : Sexy *Votes George and Sh** Ann* Daylight : People think I'm ugly! *Cries* *Votes George and Sh** Ann* "Sam:" Losers. Pathetic losers. *Votes Bianca and George* Amber: I hate voting for someone. But i need to vote for Bianca and George. Lucky: I never said to vote for two people, but because George received the most votes, he is out. Day 3 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! The game is just starting as alliances are forming and enemies are befriending. I can tell you that this will be a very exciting season. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Basement HOH Challenge Lucky: In today's HOH, you will come up with an idea for season twelve because I am lazy! The best idea wins and will become season twelve. Caden: There will be 16 newbies battling it out BUT there are two chances to return! One on a day and one on another! BF12: The Return Devon: Based off Survivor, 16 people battle it out with HOH being like reward and veto being what it always is! It would be BF12: Survivor Bianca: 18, 16, or whatever amount of people will be brought back to the Big Family house, but instead of fighting it solo, there will be pairs that are related, together, or have some sort of relationship. If one pair wins a challenge, so does their other one, and they both have to vote the same (or they don't), but it will be a struggle as there can only be one sole winner. It would be Big Family 12: Couples, and I should be getting millions for this idea. Trey: 11 reternees battle against 11 newbies, however, the entire season will be in pairs of Returnee and Newbie with the last pair standing facing their partner off in an actual finale challenge for the first time in BF! The pairs will be picked by Lucky (No same User pairs) and every elimination, a PAIR will be eliminated, instead of just one person. Simon: Just a normal season, because we haven't had one for ages :3 Bianca: F***ing really Trey? Shii Ann: Well, 18 contestants would compete in a regular season, but with a twist. Instead of voting for one, two people would be voted out, but they would compete in a minichallenge or duel and the loser would be eliminated, while the one who wins stays in the competition fair game. But unlike the attic, they don't have to debut at a certain part, they are right back in the game as soon as they win the duel, which would create drama with clear pecking orders being established, and giving people betrayed some fire to fight. Also, two people win immunity, and there can be an idol which saves you from the duel if you find it. It would be could Big Family 12: Duels, or Vengeance or whatever, but Lucky can figure it out if he wants. Trey: My idea may of been similar, but you ec'd me! *fourth wall is broken* And my idea actually includes newbies instead of just oldies, and it is more unique than couples, newbies and oldies fighting together is great! But the same two people working together , like BFandGF, best friend and best friend is so obvious and won't make good ratings or interactions! Amber: Big Family: The Heroes vs Villains. 10 Heroes of the previous 11 shows and the 10 Villains. Bianca: Throw yourself off a cliff. And two best friends working together and one gets backstabbed? I think that's better than boring returning contestants, when the only ones that are even interesting are us five. Trey: One gets backstabbed? Than I have a question, if one is backstabbed, what happens to the other one, left out without a partner? So he/she gets a disadvantage? >:I Lucky: Trey wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Trey, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction and who do you banish to exile? Trey: *sticks his tongue out at Bianca* My idea was better! :D Bianca: *cups fist* You have ''no ''idea who you are talking to. >~> Trey: Jealous? :D Anyway, I pick Amber, Louis and Naomi, I exile Shii Ann Shii Ann: I'm fine with that. I respect your decision. (CONF) Trey will get what's coming to him, but I can tell this trip will be helpful. Trey: Oh Bianca, I know who i'm talking to, a bi**h! :D Bianca: I'm not a mirror, buddy. Trey: I know your not, it is completely obvious >:) Bianca: I think you better back away, before you never wake up in this competition the next morning. As a celebrity, I have my connections. *slips on sunglasses* Trey: Bianca, no one likes stereotypical B**ches anymore, get out of your ego and face the fact your as bland as your ex *rolls eyes* Bianca: My ex was purely strategic, he can rot for all I care. And what would you know? The movie maker? That's absolute bulls***. Stop trying to be the heroic underdog, and accept your fate as someone noble. If we were both dying of thirst in the desert, I would be the one they would be giving water. Category:Current